Various arrangements of storage container have been provided with a plurality of compartments for receiving screws and the like. Often these are relatively complicated and hence they are either expensive or if they are inexpensive they tend to be relatively weak and hence cannot stand up to the rigors of constant use. Often such containers with compartments of this type are manufactured from plastic which can be molded relatively inexpensively but again cannot stand up to the rigors of heavy use.
In addition, often the handle for supporting the container during portability is located at a top of the handle which interferes with the closure so that the strength of the container is reduced in view of this interference between the two elements.